


The S Word

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Immediate Family [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long do I have to keep my eyes closed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The S Word

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Immediate Family universe. I didn’t know whether I would ever be here again but was happy when the characters started speaking. Naturally, Penelope was first.

Erin hummed, sighing as Dave ran his hands up her naked back. He moved his hands to her shoulder blades and pulled her to him. The kiss was passionate, deep, but left them both wanting. Erin nibbled on his neck while Dave held her tight to him. The feeling of her lips on his skin, her breasts on his chest, made him quiver.

“Damn baby, I want you so much.” He murmured.

“The feeling is mutual, Agent Rossi.”

“I think we should stop talking.”

“You started it.”

“I'm ending it. It’s over.” Dave zipped his lips and threw away the key.

A sexy grin on her face, Erin moved under the blankets. Damn that man lit a fire in her. When he touched her, it did nothing but stoke the flames. A few memories had returned; Erin was more than a blank slate now. She knew she had loved David Rossi madly. Not remembering every aspect of their life together didn’t mean she could forget about that.

“Mmm damn,” Dave smiled as his back arched. He reached down to stroke Erin’s hair. She mouthed his erection through his pajama pants. “That’s it baby…that’s it right there. Ohhh yeah.”

“Mommy!” Penelope banged on the door before bursting through like a tornado. “Mommy!”

“Jesus Christ!” Dave exclaimed as the bed went from delight to disaster. He wasn’t even sure if he’d kneed his wife in the face or not. He reached down to make sure she was OK. “Penelope!”

“Close your eyes, sweetie.” Erin said, trying to get herself out of the sudden tangle of covers. “Close them.”

Dave was adjusting himself while his wife scrambled to find a tee shirt. The one he took off was close by, it would have to do. Dave was topless but that was a different story.

“How long do I have to keep my eyes closed?” Penelope asked. She was standing in the middle of the carpet. Her eyes were closed and she covered them with one hand. Her other hand clutched her teddy bear, who was dressed like Supergirl.

“You can open them now.” Erin replied.

“Kitten, I thought we talked about knocking.” Dave said.

“I did knock, Daddy.”

“I appreciate that but you also have to wait for Mommy or I to say come in. Sometimes we might be really busy.”

“Are you busy right now?” Penelope asked.

“What's wrong, Penelope?” Erin asked her own question before Dave could say another word.

“It’s not that I'm scared of thunder but…OK, I'm a little bit scared. I'm not scared like I used to be; just a little now. I wanted to wake Nan but you're not supposed to wake up old people. Can I sleep in here with you?”

“Kitten…”

“Of course you can.” Erin didn’t poke her husband because she opened her arms for her youngest child.

“Thanks Mommy.”

The seven year old ran and did a flying leap onto the California king-sized bed. She landed almost squarely in her father’s lap, which did nothing to help Dave’s problem. He grunted in discomfort.

“Sorry Daddy.” Penelope smiled as she cuddled up with Erin.

“It’s OK, sweetie.” Dave swung his legs onto the carpet and stood up. “I think I'm going to take a shower before bed. A nice, long cold shower.”

Erin gave him a sympathetic look before blowing him a kiss. Dave caught it, holding it over his heart.

“Daddy, you can't get wet now. If lightning strikes then you'll be sizzled.”

“Our walls are pretty thick, Penelope. I think I'm safe.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I'm pretty sure.” Dave nodded. “Of course if I do get sizzled I'm hoping for super powers. Nothing would be cooler than that.”

“Yeah!” Penelope nodded as Dave closed the bathroom door. “You weren’t busy were you, Mommy?”

“Of course not.” Erin shook her head. “You don’t like thunder very much, huh?”

“It’s scary, and loud sometimes. Daddy taught me how to count between the lightning and the thunder. He said it makes it better but I was still scared.”

Penelope shivered as another round of lightning came through. Unbeknownst to each other they both began counting, making it to four before the thunder grumbled in the sky above.

“Being scared sometimes is OK. Even the bravest people can be afraid. Accepting that there are things in this world bigger, and louder, than you are all a part of growing up. You and Supergirl should probably try to get some sleep.” Erin kissed the top of Penelope’s blonde hair. “It’s the weekend but it’s getting late.”

There was another knock on the door and then Derek walked into the bedroom.

“Are you upset by the storm too?” Erin asked.

“I think concerned is the word I would use.” He replied. “I was concerned about Penelope mostly, and anyone outside who might get struck by lightning.”

“I'm OK, Derek.” Penelope said.

“Well now that I've seen you with my own eyes, I can just go back…”

“You can stay if you'd like.” Erin said. “It’s a pretty big bed so we have lots of room.”

“Even with Dad?” he asked.

“Even with Dad.” His mother nodded.

Derek ran, jumping on the bed with Erin and Penelope. He got comfortable under the blankets just as more thunder and lightning came. Erin hugged them both close, rustling Derek’s thick black hair.

“Do you want to go to the barber shop soon?” she asked. “Or are we going to grow it nice and big?”

“I'm thinking of Shaft, but bigger.” Morgan replied. “His afro was super cool.”

Dave came out of the bathroom and smiled. It wouldn’t be a squeeze but was still interesting.

“Just the four of us.” He said.

“Five.” Penelope held up Supergirl.

“Right, five. Do you guys mind sleeping there and there so I can sleep next to Mom?”

“Did we interrupt romantic stuff?” Morgan asked.

“Nuh uh.” Penelope shook her head. “Mommy said they weren’t doing anything. I asked.”

“She wasn’t gonna tell you about the S word, Penelope. Parents never tell you about the S word.”

“Did I have to close my eyes because of the S word?” Penelope asked. “Did I, Mommy?”

“Absolutely not.” Erin shook her head as she lied. “You guys climb over me and sleep on this side.”

Both Derek and Penelope moved to the other side of the bed. Dave put his arm around his wife, kissing her temple. Soon the two kids were curled up and falling asleep. Erin couldn’t help but watch them. 

She was a mother…she was the mother of four. When she was a little girl she didn’t remember climbing into her parents’ bed very often. There were nights when her mom or dad would stay with her until she fell asleep. Those were vivid in her memory tonight as she looked at her little ones.

“They're so awesome.” She whispered.

“I have to say they're pretty cool. The S word.” Dave laughed some. “I'm sure my first thought wasn’t the same as his first thought.”

“Derek is a very clever kid. My hair will probably be completely white in the next year or so because of it.”

“You're still going to love every minute of it.”

“I should check on Aaron and Emily.” Erin said. “I don’t want them to feel left out.”

“It’s a big bed, baby, but six is a tight squeeze.”

“I'm sure if they wanted to join us they would’ve come in by now. I think Mudgie was in with Derek so he’s probably switched beds now. I just want to check.”

“Go.” Dave kissed her. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

Erin nodded, looking at them once more before getting out of bed. She was sure that Aaron and Emily were safe, sound asleep in their beds. Still she wanted to see with her own eyes. Erin wouldn’t be able to sleep until she could account for every one of her children. At the end of the day, whether she’d been at it for three months or three hundred, that’s what made her a mother.

***


End file.
